


Altador Council Group Chat

by musicaldaydreamer



Category: Neopets
Genre: Chatlogs, Everything is the same as canon except they have phones, Found Family, Gen, I can't guarantee this will be finished, Immortal Doofuses, Multi, Neophones?, but you can have what I've got at least!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaldaydreamer/pseuds/musicaldaydreamer
Summary: What if Altador's Founders had a group chat?A retelling of The Darkest Faerie (the PS2 game) via IM logs.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Kell** : guys I just got attacked by bandits  
it was wild  
  
 **Torak is annoyed by thieves:** Why are there so many *bandits* here  
  
 **Torak is annoyed by thieves** : Are you okay?  
  
 **Goldos** : More like, are *they* okay?  
  
 **Kell** : They're fine, I didn't touch them. Actually a passing kid scared them off  
I think it was his first time with a sword but he was pretty good  
I gave him an old silver amulet  
  
 **♡Fauna♡** : Kell were you pretending to be a beggar again?  
  
 **Torak is annoyed by thieves** : Kelland that was very stupid of you  
  
 **Torak is annoyed by thieves** : wait, *which* silver amulet?  
  
 **Kell** : Aw, come on, I was bored!  
And it's been 1000 years, I think it's fine  
  
 **Goldos** : I think it's more that you stole that amulet off of Altador  
It wasn't yours  
  
 **Kell** : wait really did I  
  
 **Torak is annoyed by thieves** : Yes  
  
 **♡Fauna♡** : Yeah  
  
 **Goldos** : I think it was a couple hundred years ago  
  
 **Kell** : ...I'll get it back, I swear. Kid said he was on his way to Meridell, I'll catch up with him. I think he'd give it back, but I can always steal it back if not  
I remember now  
Al didn't notice it was gone for a week hahaha that *was* hilarious  
  
 **Goldos** : Oh look who just came online  
  
 **Kell** : oh look, crokabeks, gotta run  
  
 **Kell** : **Kell is offline**  
  
 **Goldos** : ...Did he just say "Kell is offline"?  
  
 **Altador** : Yep.  
  
 **Altador** : Joke's on him, I noticed the next day  
  
 **Altador** : @kelland don't worry about it, I'm in Meridell already. I'll keep an eye out for the boy. Also Torakar, what happened? Your username  
  
 **♡Fauna♡** : Oh good! And yes, I meant to ask, I was worried about Kell and got distracted  
  
 **Goldos** : 'Ey, Knightey. I just assumed Kell did something honestly  
  
 **Torak is annoyed by thieves** : Morning, Majesty. Some idiot made me break my sword! Gord if it had been Kell I would have said 'annoyed with Kelland'  
  
 **Altador** : Torakar if King Skarl were reading over your shoulder you'd be put in jail for treason, be careful  
  
 **Torak is annoyed by thieves** : If King Skarl shows up in this tavern there are clearly bigger problems than what I'm sending in messages  
But really, I was chasing a thief and I tried to skewer his bag, but I missed and I guess it was the angle and it broke. My best sword!  
  
 **♡Fauna♡** : Oh no!  
  
 **Goldos** : Torak you have about twenty swords  
  
 **Torak is annoyed by thieves** : This was a good one. It was a gift.   
  
**Altador** : Mm, I'm sorry. Want some company?  
  
 **Torak is annoyed by thieves** : Nah, you can't miss that kid with your amulet. I'll be fine, I'm just sad.   
  
**Goldos** : Sorry, Torakar. Ey, if you can make it up to Market Town, we'll get you a new one. Meet up for Chokato Smoothies, the usual.  
  
 **Torak is annoyed by thieves** : That sounds good.   
  
**Altador** : All right. I'll keep an eye out. Faun, I'm just passing the castle now and I heard a shriek. Is one of your Miamice loose again by any chance?  
  
 **♡Fauna♡** : ...no they *all* are! Shoot! Thanks, I'll go get them before somebody hurts one!  
  
 **Goldos** : I need to head off too, Knightey, got some customers. Have a good one!  
  
 **Altador** : You too, Gordos. I hope the day treats you well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jerdana** : Anyone up?  
 **  
♡Fauna♡** : Only just. Morning! You haven't been on lately, is everything okay?  
 **  
Jerdana** : Morning, Faun. And everything's fine, just busy. I've been on my feet all day. I've been updating Amaris' list of spellbooks but half of them fly away when I try and read them. One of them knocked over a big pile of books so I don't think Amaris is very happy with me at the moment  
 **  
Jerdana** : I fixed them but it was quite funny  
 **  
♡Fauna♡** : Oh my stars  
 **  
♡Fauna♡** : okay I need to go fetch breakfast but I'm glad I caught you!  
 **  
Jerdana** : It's no problem, I should get back to work anyway. Have a good day, and the rest of you too, whenever you get this.

  
~  
  
  
 **Torak is touched by the kindness of strangers** : Altador when you get on I need to talk to you about that kid with your amulet

  
~  
  
  
 **Goldos** : Afternoon everybody! I just sold a whole heap of Juppies so I'm in an excellent mood. Anyone around?  
 **  
♡Fauna♡** : I am! I think Torakar's out training the new squires today though.  
 **  
Goldos** : He'll be loving that. Speaking of, ever get your Miamice?  
 **  
♡Fauna♡** : Most of them! I think the rest are hiding in the storage room now. Keep seeing them trying to sneak past when they think I'm not looking  
 **  
♡Fauna♡** : They're so adorable  
 **  
Goldos** : Just don't let 'em eat anything.   
**  
♡Fauna♡** : Oh, no! I sneak them plenty of scraps already, they know better than to get into things!  
 **  
Goldos** : That's alright then.   
**  
Torak is touched by the kindness of strangers** : Actually training's done for today. Finally. Some of these squires, I swear  
 **  
Torak is touched by the kindness of strangers** : But I wanted to fill you in. I was hoping Altador would be around but I have some time  
 **  
♡Fauna♡** : Oh? What happened?  
 **  
Torak is touched by the kindness of strangers** : Last night someone brought me my sword. They must've found the pieces and gotten it fixed over at the smithy.   
**  
Goldos** : I knew there were some good eggs around here.   
**  
♡Fauna♡** : Torak that's wonderful! You should've told me!  
 **  
Torak is touched by the kindness of strangers** : I'll send him over to you later, Faun. All the kid wanted in return was a sponsorship to become a squire. I signed his papers on the spot. And this is what I wanted to tell Altador, was that he had that amulet.   
**  
Goldos** : Did you get it?  
 **  
Torak is touched by the kindness of strangers** : No, I was distracted by my sword. But when I see him at the castle I'll get it.   
**  
Altador** : Afternoon!  
 **  
♡Fauna♡** : Al!  
 **  
Torak is touched by the kindness of strangers** : Hey! Did you see?  
 **  
Altador** : Congratulations!   
**  
Torak is touched by the kindness of strangers** : Thanks! And I'll get that amulet as soon as I see the kid next.  
 **  
Goldos** : Blasted Crokabeks. Oh hey, Knightey!  
 **  
Altador** : Don't worry about it. I actually met the boy myself, yesterday. Yellow Lupe, about Kelland's height?  
 **  
Torak is touched by the kindness of strangers** : Yep, that's the one.   
**  
Altador** : Yeah. He was having trouble with some thieves so I scared them off. But he was brave. I actually sent him your way, Torak, I'm pleased he took my advice. Anyway I thought it best that he keep that amulet.  
 **  
♡Fauna♡** : Aww, that was sweet of you!  
 **  
Goldos** : You sure?  
 **  
Altador** : I am. He did help Kell after all, and now you.   
**  
Torak is touched by the kindness of strangers** : I think he's a good kid, yeah. I'll keep an eye on him.  
 **  
Altador** : Good. Speaking of, has Kelland been on today?  
 **  
Goldos** : Haven't seen him since yesterday  
 **  
♡Fauna♡** : I'm sure he's okay  
 **  
Altador** : I just want him to relax about the amulet  
 **  
Altador** : it was 200 years ago it's an honest mistake  
 **  
Torak is touched by the kindness of strangers** : It was kind of important though  
 **  
♡Fauna♡** : Well, as honest as it can be with Kell  
 **  
Altador** : I feel secure letting him have it.   
**  
Torak is touched by the kindness of strangers** : If you're sure.   
**  
♡Fauna♡** : If he's coming to the castle, he won't exactly be far off if it's needed. I haven't  
 **  
♡Fauna♡** : sorry gotta run  
 **  
Torak is touched by the kindness of strangers** : Poor Fauna. I get it, Lady Aramella is a piece of work  
 **  
Altador** : Someday, Torak  
 **  
Torak is touched by the kindness of strangers** : Yep.  
 **  
Goldos** : oh faeries  
 **  
Goldos** : I've dealt with her  
 **  
Goldos** : Is Fauna working under her now?  
 **  
Torak is touched by the kindness of strangers** : Nah, she's just visiting.   
**  
Torak is touched by the kindness of strangers** : Thank goodness  
 **  
Altador** : I don't think we've met.  
 **  
Goldos** : I'm sure you could deal with her, Knightey. She's just really picky.  
 **  
Altador** : Well I wish you well in dealing with her. I'm on my way up to Cogham for a couple days. I need a new shield and Ingmar said he has one in.  
 **  
Goldos** : Bit of a trip, isn't it? Good luck.  
 **  
Altador** : Thank you. I'll let you know when I arrive, hopefully won't take too long.  
 **  
Torak is touched by the kindness of strangers** : Safe journey.   
**  
Torak is touched by the kindness of strangers** : I should head off. Gotta check on the recruits.  
 **  
Goldos** : Try and head off Lady Aramella while you're at it, if you get the chance.  
 **  
Torak is touched by the kindness of strangers** : That's half the reason I'm going. But also if I catch one more squire smuggling Mortogs in to scare the newbies in bed at night I'm putting them on clog duty  
 **  
Altador** : That happened *again*?  
 **  
Torak is touched by the kindness of strangers** : Not since last month, but there's been a lot of new transfers and someone always gets the idea  
 **  
Torak is touched by the kindness of strangers** : Sometimes I wonder about some of the knights  
 **  
Altador** : Perhaps, but I'd imagine it's just a product of youth  
 **  
Torak is touched by the kindness of strangers** : Maybe, but the knighthood is a noble institution and they need to learn to take it seriously.  
 **  
Torak is touched by the kindness of strangers** : And when they scream it wakes half the castle up!  
 **  
Torak is touched by the kindness of strangers** : Anyway I really should go. Have a good journey.  
 **  
Altador** : Good luck, Torakar.  
 **  
Altador** : And the rest of you. Talk to you in a couple of days.


End file.
